1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof and computer readable storage thereof, and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus receiving an image signal and processing the image signal to display an image and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, such as a TV and a set-top box, processes a received image signal to display an image included in the image signal. Sometimes a user wants to try reversing the displayed image right to left or up to down. For example, when a player in the image is a left-hander in an image of sport content, such as golf and baseball, but the user is a right-hander, the user faces difficulty in imitating a motion or pose of the player in the image even though the user wants to do so since the motion or pose of the player is in reverse in the image view compared to the user's motion or pose. Here, if the image of the received image signal is reversed right to left, the user may easily imitate the motion or pose of the player in the image.
Meanwhile, the image signal may also include additional information, such as a text, in addition to the image, and the image processing apparatus processes the image signal to display the additional information in one area of the image along with the image. However, if the image is displayed in reverse, the additional information over the image is also reversed, making it difficult to easily read the additional information including the text.
What is needed is a system that will reverse the image without reversing the additional information text.